If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Michaela123
Summary: He's leaving her, but will she know how much he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to the song **_**If Tomorrow Never Comes**_** by **_**Ronan Keating **_**the other day and this idea kind of popped into my head, and as much as I tried to ignore it, it just wouldn't go, meaning I couldn't write the story I had been trying to do. This is just a one shot (most likely), and is unrelated to any other story, and I hope you like it. I must also say, I'm not sure if it makes the most sense because I wrote it at like two in the morning!**

_If tomorrow never comes, Will she know how much I loved her? _

_Did I try in every way to show her every day. That she's my only one?  
And if my time on earth were through. And she must face the world without me.  
Is the love I gave her in the past. Gonna be enough to last.  
If tomorrow never comes._

Jennifer Jareau Rossi drew her knees to her chest as she curled into a ball in the middle of the oversized bed. It didn't feel the same. Not when she was alone. Without David next to her, without his arms around her, not without his warm body and even breathing, the whole room just felt empty. She wanted to feel his arms around her. To feel safe and secure. To take away the pain. To make her feel whole again.

She wanted nothing more to just have him next to her, and to hear him say he loved her. But she would never get that again.

All because of one simple slip up by a Baltimore Police Officer, she would never feel whole again.

Pushing herself up from the bed, Jennifer crossed the room, before making her way to the room her children occupied. They were all sleeping peacefully, despite the pain they were enduring, and that did lift her burden somewhat, but it also fuelled her concerns. Would they remember him? Would they remember they was their daddy always made them pancakes on Sundays or tucked them in especially tight after a nightmare just so the monsters couldn't get them? Were they too young to remember just how much their daddy loved them?

Sighing silently to herself, JJ made her way back to her room. The could room she was alone in. Would she always be alone? She was alone now because he had been stubborn and gone into the Field on a case he should never had been working. Her was no longer a Field Agent, and yet, he was there, and now, he was gone.

Crossing the room once again, she pulled out the letter the lawyer had handed her just hours before. She hadn't been able to comprehend it before, but now that she stared at it, she noticed her name written across the front in David's familiar messy script.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the contents. Three more envelopes, each addressed to one of their children, and several pages of the writing paper that David had always used.

Lifting the paper closer to her face, Jennifer inhaled. She could smell him there.

Taking yet another deep breath, she unfolded the paper and the sight brought yet more tears to her eyes. Her David was talking to her, even when she was alone.

Wiping her eyes, she slowly began to read.

_To my dearest Jennifer, _

_My Jennifer…sweetheart, love of mine, if you are reading this then I must start by apologising. If you are reading this then I was unable to keep the promise I made to you on the day you made my life complete and became my wife. If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. I am sorry, sweetheart, this is not the way I ever wanted this to be, but I know that you can make it through this. You are a strong, beautiful, amazing woman, who I am honoured to have been able to call my wife, and I know that you will make someone else extremely happy one day, and you should. I do not want you to feel you cannot be happy because I am not there with you. I want you to find someone who can make you as happy as you made me._

I feel like I have never been able to express to you just how happy you have made me. How complete. Before you came into my life I was less than an man - a shell - and then there was you. My beautiful, Jennifer. You brought me to life and gave me a reason to live. You gave me three beautiful children. That was more than I could ever have asked you for.

You and our children are the reason I wake up in the morning. They make the pain less and the good times that much better - and that is why I know you will be okay. You will watch them grow, I am just sad that I won't be standing next to you through everything.

I need you to believe that I love you. I need you to believe that without you next to me I would not be able to take my next breath. You are the light in my life and my shining star. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before, and you have given me so much that I don't think I am able to put it into words. I can remember the moment I saw you - both moments I saw you for the first time. At Georgetown University and in Aaron's office. Each time, you took my breath away. You made me believe, Jennifer.

You made me believe that there was good in this world, and, that for some unbelievable reason, I should be allowed a piece of it. 

_Thank you. Thank you for giving me the world. Thank you for giving me your heart, and for taking care of mine. I love you, Jennifer. I always will. I need you to remember that, because without a tomorrow to tell you once again, these words are all that I have._

_I will never forget the love that you have give me._

_Until we meet again._

_Forever yours, David._

She stared at the words for a few minutes longer. She already knew it of course, but hearing his words like that, brought the feelings to the surface in a rush. He had never given up on her. And she couldn't give up on him.

Pushing herself up from the seat, that she couldn't remember how she ended up sitting in, she rushed out of her empty room, to the room where her heart lie. She could hear the steady beeps of the machines but they all seemed distant somehow. Almost to the point where she could convince herself that he was merely sleeping.

Lifting his hand into hers, she held it gently in hers, kissing him gently. "I need you to listen to me, David. You need to fight. I am not ready to give up on you yet." Moving his hand, she dropped it to her lower abdomen. "You're going to be a daddy again, so you have to fight." Looking to the white bandage covering an exit wound just millimetres from his heart, she let the tears fall. "The doctors don't think you can make it, but we won't let them be right. I know you David, and I can't lose you. I love you, and we will have that tomorrow."

_So tell that someone that you love.  
Just what you're thinking of.  
If tomorrow never comes._


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I would try to write another chapter for this story…mostly because I was trying to write something for my other stories, and it just wasn't working, so when I remembered I had the idea of turning this into a multi-chapter, I might as well try this! IT won't be a long story…maybe 5 chapters at the most, I'm kind of hoping this will give me some inspiration for the others! I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but hey!**

"The kids are here, David. They miss you…they wanted to see you so badly. I know that you wouldn't want them to see you here…like this, but it might help. They need to see their daddy. And you need to see them…I know you can't actually see them, but the doctor said that hearing our voices will help…" She heard the light chatter of her children outside the room now, they sounded happy. They didn't know what was going on, they were too young to understand. They just thought daddy was sleeping.

"Momma!" Two year old Isabel shrieked the moment her little eyes spotted her mother. For the little girl, her mommy was her world, and any time that she spent away from her seemed like forever.

Turning her head to her, JJ forced herself to smile at her daughter, lifting her into her arms when she reached her. "Hey baby girl. Are you being a good girl for Auntie Emily?"

"Yah!" The toddler squealed, while her brother slowly edged his way into the room, unsure of the surroundings he found, he had always been slightly more reserved.

Looking over at the door, JJ smiled at him encouragingly. "It's okay, Lucas. Daddy is just sleeping, ignore the machines. You can come in little man. Daddy knows you are here. He's just asleep. It's okay, you can come over."

"But what if I wake daddy up?" Four year old Lucas questioned quietly.

"You won't wake him up." Wiping the tears from her eyes, JJ sighed. "But it would be okay if you did. This is the one time I wouldn't be mad if you woke daddy up by accident."

"Why?" Lucas asked as he edged closer to JJ.

Holding her hand out, JJ pulled her son close to her, kissing his head before she spoke. How exactly did she explain to a four year old why someone needs to be woken up from a coma? "Because daddy is a bit sick right now. If he wakes up, it means he is getting better. And that's what we want."

"Yeah…will daddy be 'kay?"

"I hope so, Luc, I really hope so. It's going to take a while though."

"Dada?" Isabel questioned innocently, her frustration growing when he didn't answer her. Reaching her chubby little arm out, she tapped her father's arm. "Dada?"

"Daddy can't answer you right now, baby, but he can hear us. Luc, why don't you tell him what you have been doing with Auntie Emily and Uncle Aaron."

Shuffling to his father's side, Lucas bit his lip, a trait he had got from David that always showed when he was deep in thought. "

"The other day…umm…Uncle Aaron took…umm…me and Jack to the…umm park!" Slipping his hand into his father's Lucas held on as he spoke. "We play soccer! I scored a goal! Just like mommy showed'ed me! And umm…Auntie Em'ly made cookies!"

Standing up, JJ settled Isabel into the seat she had just vacated, and made her way over to where her friend was standing. She felt the tears start to fall as soon as Emily's arms were around her. "Shh," Emily cooed as she ran her hand down her friends back. "Everything is going to be okay. You will see."

"No it's not, Em. What if he doesn't wake up? I can't do it on my own! I need him! I can't go on if I don't have him next to me."

"Jay, if you had too, you could do this, but Rossi won't give up until he comes back to you." Emily reasoned, wiping away JJ's tears. You just have to be strong for a little while longer. He'll come back to you soon."

"What if he doesn't have a choice?" JJ asked, her voice weak with fear. "I'm pregnant, Em. I'm pregnant and he doesn't even know. If he dies, he won't know that he has another child. I was going to tell him when we finished this case…but I never had the chance."

"JJ, you know how strong he is, and just how damn stubborn he is, especially when someone tells him that he is never going to be able to do something. He is going to be okay, you just have to believe it."

Sniffing back the tears, JJ took in a deep breath. "I want too…more than anything, but-"

"But nothing." Emily interrupted. "Just believe that he is going to be okay. If not for you, then for Lucas and Isabel. They need you to be strong and to believe. He is still here, and still fighting and at the moment, that is all that matters."

Smiling slightly, JJ squeezed her friends hand. "Thank you, Em."

"Anytime."

"How have they been…"

"They are okay. I don't think either of them really understand what is happening. I think that's for the best."

"Yeah…thank you for bringing them here…I really needed to see them. Thank you for looking after them…thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, we're family."

Taking her seat again, after saying goodbye to her children, JJ took David's hand into hers. "That is why you have to keep on fighting, David. They need you. I need you." Kissing his hand, she smiled. "When you get better…we are going to take that holiday that you have been wanting for so long. We'll take the children to Italy and introduce them to all your family…all of our family. I know how much you want to do that. Please David. Please just wake up. Please…" Looking up as she felt the hand she was holding ball up into a fist, JJ gasped as she saw the eyes that made everything else around her fade into inexistence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Argh! I don't know why, but this story is sooo hard to write, even though I know how I want to say. I have been sitting here for a good four hours trying to get a chapter out, but so far all I have really come up with is a pile of rubbish. Anyway, I hope this is okay. Next update: **_**The Path Of Love**_

"David?" JJ gasped, moving so she was standing near his head. "Oh god, David. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." When she felt his hand tighten around hers, she didn't bother to fight the tears. She couldn't fight the tears. Her David was coming back to her. "Oh David." Leaning down, JJ gently kissed his head, pressing the doctor call button as she did. "Everything is going to be okay now. You have no idea how good it is to see you awake."

Dropping her hand, David moved to press his palm against her still flat stomach. Seeing the question in his eyes, she immediately nodded, fighting a fresh wave of tears. "You heard me…it's true, David. We're going to have another baby. I was going to tell you the other day then…then this happened. I know we didn't plan this, and we are happy with Lucas and Isabel, but…everything happens for a reason…" Looking up when the door open, JJ could wipe the 'I told you so' look off her face. "He's awake. He just woke up."

"Well, that's good to see." Quickly checking the machines, the doctor smiled, before turning to address David. "Okay, Mr Rossi, I need you to listen carefully to me. I am going to remove the breathing tube from your throat. On the count of three, I need you to cough for me. It is going to be uncomfortable, but you will feel much better when we take it out. Okay, one, two three."

JJ gasped when the tube was removed from David's throat, it was heart breaking. She knew that that would be a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life, but when she heard his ragged breaths, she could finally let herself believe that he was going to be coming home to her. "David, you need to take a deep breath. For me."

"Jen-" David rasped out.

"Shh. Don't talk, just concentrate on breathing."

"I…love…you." David spoke slowly, clutching JJ's hand in his.

"I know you do. I love you too. Just rest now."

"I'm going to give you something to help with the pain Mr Rossi. It might make you drowsy, but really, sleep is the best thing for you. Technically you shouldn't be here with us now. I honestly didn't think it was possible for any one to come back from an injury from this…your wife though, she had constant belief in you. You're a lucky man."

"Thank…you…"

"Just rest now." The doctor offered, injecting the IV in David's arm with a clear liquid.

"The doctor is right, David. Just close your eyes and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

"What if…I don't-"

"Don't, David. Don't. You _will_ wake up. You have come this far. You are going to come home to me and the children. You are strong, and if nothing else, you are god damn stubborn. Everything is going to be just fine. I know it."

"The children…"

"They are staying with Emily and Hotch. They are loving being with Bella and Jack. I'm sure they will tell you everything later, but for now, just sleep. I'll call Em and ask her to bring them down later. I know they can't wait to talk to you."

"Are they…okay?"

"They are fine. They just want to speak to their daddy."

"Did we…get the…guy?" David asked as his eyes began to droop shut.

"We got him, sweetheart. We got him. You have nothing to worry about except getting better. Just rest." Watching as David finally gave into sleep, JJ let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She had wanted to believe that David was going to be okay, but now she actually knew he would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oops…forgot this story was waiting to be updated. Half of it has been sitting on my computer, just waiting to be put up…my poor brain doesn't want to work. So here it is. Next story to be updated will either be **_**Changes To Our Wonderful Life**_ **or **_**The Path Of Love**_** I'm not sure which yet. P.S. I blame any mistakes on X Factor and its distraction qualities!**

When his eyes fluttered open the next day, David couldn't fight the warm feeling that flood through him when he heard the soft murmurs of his children. His perfect, precious children that for some moments after the shooting, he thought he would never see again. Pushing himself up, David reached his hand out for JJ. He didn't care about the pain it sent through his body. He felt like himself now, a little less achy, and his throat definitely felt better. "Jen…"

Darting her eyes up from the book she was reading to the children, JJ felt the smile form on her face immediately. "Hey baby." Standing the children on the floor, JJ moved closer to his sit. "Don't move, David." Kissing him lightly, she looked deep into his eyes. "Are you in pain?"

"No." David winced.

"Don't try to play the tough guy David." Grabbing the morphine pump, JJ pressed it into his hand. "If you need it, take it."

"Jen…I don't want to be drugged around the children…"

"So it's better for them to see you in pain? David, just take the pain killers."

"Daddy all better?" Little Lucas asked, pushing himself closer to the bed.

Pushing himself up again, David smiled at his son. "Almost Luc, almost."

"Dada?" Isabel asked

"Hey angel," David rasped out. "How is my princess?"

"Boo boo?"

"Just a bit. But a nice big cuddle will make me all better. Ask mommy to lift you up."

"David, I don't think that's a good idea…" JJ argued.

"Jen, please…I just need to hold them."

Nodding, JJ carefully lifted Isabel into her arms. "Listen to me you two, Daddy is hurt so you need to be extra careful, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Lucas nodded

"Yah!" Isabel giggled.

Laying the children down, JJ smiled as they tentatively cuddled into their father, both being carefully of the wires and many machines hooked up to their father. "I'm feeling better already." Kissing each of their heads, he smiled. "Did mommy tell you our special secret?"

"No!" Lucas gasped, shaking his head forcefully. "What is it, mommy!"

"Well…" JJ grinned. She loved seeing David like this…seeing the light back in his eyes. Seeing their children in his arms. She had feared she would never get that again. Sitting on the bed next to them all, she took David's hand into hers, and rested it on her lower abdomen. "I have a baby in my tummy. You're going to have brother or sister!"

Screwing up his face, Lucas looked JJ up and down. "How'd it get there, mommy?"

"Umm…daddy err…put it there." JJ stammered, her face blushing red.

"How daddy?" Lucas gasped, breathless.

"Umm…Daddy will tell you when you are older." David dodged, while JJ stifled a laugh. Yawning, David winced and shifted.

Leaning down to kiss him, JJ rested her forehead on his. "Get some sleep. Emily is outside, she is going to take these monsters for something to eat."

"You should go too, Jen."

"I'm okay right here." JJ argued.

"Jen, sweetheart, you need to eat. You need to eat for the baby. I need you to eat. You have to be strong for me…I'm going to be out of commission for a while yet."

"I don't want to leave you…I can't…"

"I'm just going to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. It takes more than a little gun shot to get me down." David joked.

Pulling her hand out of his sharply, JJ stood and started to pace. "Don't say that! Don't even joke like that! I had to sit here and watch a machine breath for you! I was told that you were going to _die_ and you lie there and joke about it you son of a bit! Just don't!" Collapsing into the chair, JJ sat with her head in her hands as she sobbed. "Just…don't."

"Jennifer…sweetheart…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way…please…come here. Please, Jennifer." Bringing her hand to his lips when she got to his side, he kissed it gently. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean it to come out like that. You know that some times the filter between my brain and my mouth malfunctions, but Jen, I will be fine. You need to eat."

Wiping her eyes, JJ looked up at him seriously. "Please don't you _ever_ joke like that again." Kissing him, she carefully lifted the children to the floor. "Come on you two, Auntie Emily is waiting outside to go and get some lunch."

"Dada?" Isabel squealed.

"Daddy has to stay here sweetheart, but we will come back and see him later, I promise you."

"I don't wanna go!" Lucas cried, clinging to his father's bed.

"Lucas, I need you to look after mommy and Isabel for me, you need to go with them." He watched as Lucas lip quivered and the tears began to fall. It broke his heart to not be able to wrap him up in his arms and hold him tight. "Be a good girl for Auntie Emily and mommy."

"Okay daddy…"

"And when I am feeling better, we're going to go on holiday, does that sound good?"

"Can we build sand castles?"

"We can do whatever you want, Little man."

"Eat ice cream?"

"Every day."

"I love you daddy."

Looking at his son, David smiled. "I love you too, Lucas." turning his eyes to JJ and his daughter, his smile grew wider. "I love all of you." And that was something, that David knew would never change. No matter _what_ happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**As Tracia requested! Working on another chapter for **_**The Path Of Love**_** and maybe at some point, I'll finish the chapter I have half done for **_**Changes To Our Wonderful Life **_**and then start the next **_**Fight For Me **_**chapter. Oy…here's hoping at least! Although, I am busy till Saturday so it might be sloooow! **

_Two Weeks Later._

"Jennifer, seriously sweetheart, I am fine. I can do this myself." David argued as she helped him out of the car.

"You were shot!" JJ countered.

"And _you_ are pregnant! I should be taking care of you!"

"Stop being stubborn or I will kick your ass back into that car, and you'll go back to the hospital. I'm still mad at you for discharging yourself."

"Jen, I want to be home with my family. I know that I will heal faster if I am at home with you."

Sighing, JJ slipped her arm around his waist, grabbing his hospital bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Stopping when they reached the front door, JJ turned to face him. "We need some ground rules her, Mr. If you are so determined that you are going to come home, then you are going to be taking it easy. You will not be playing soccer with Lucas. You will not be carrying Isabel. You will park yourself on the couch, and the only time you will move, will be when you need the bathroom or when you are going to bed. If you want a drink, you will call me. If you want something to eat, you will call me. I mean it Rossi, there will be no arguments on this."

"I understand, Jennifer. Stay on the couch, and no move. If the television remote is thrown into the mix, I am sure that I can stay put."

Kissing him, she smiled. "I didn't expect you to give in so easily."

"I want to be home, I'm not going to argue with what gets me here." Sitting down on the couch, he listened out for noise. "Where are Lucas and Isabel?"

"Hotch and Emily were taking Jack to the zoo, and they invited the kids. Lucas was so excited about seeing the lions, and Isabel couldn't wait to see the 'guins.' I didn't have the heart to say no…and I thought it would give us some time alone…some proper time alone…to talk."

Pulling her down next to him, he shifted to a comfortable position and held her to his side. "What is on your mind, beautiful?"

"We haven't really talked."

"About…?"

"The baby…Lucas and Isabel were planned, and we always said they were all we could ever want. I don't want you to think-"

"Jen. Whether we planned it or not, our baby is coming, and that is all that matters."

"You're not just saying that because of what has happened?"

"Of course not, but I have been thinking…"

"About what?" JJ questioned, sensing the whole atmosphere in the room changing.

"It is nothing bad, sweetheart. It's just…this whole experience has made me realise just how precious life is, and I don't want to miss a moment of my children's lives. I don't want to leave the children with a nanny any more. I want to be here for all the moments that they experience. I want to meet them from the school bus when the time comes…I'm too old to be out in the field."

"Dave, no you're not-" JJ argued.

"Jen, being out on the field nearly cost me my life. It nearly cost me my family. If doing my job made me leave my children without a father, I don't even want to think about that life." Kissing her, he sighed. "I won't ask you to stop being in the field. I know, it is different, if you want, you don't need to go on the raid. I want to be home with my children…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I won't stop completely. I'll still consult, and I want to help the team, and I will teach at Quantico, but I want to come home every night and tuck my children into bed. Please, Jen. Please let me do this."

"I think Lucas and Isabel would love that." Kissing him, JJ noted his wince when he held a little more of her weight. "Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine." Seeing her raise her eyebrow, Dave caved. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Take a pill, Dave, and get some rest. There is no point being tired. You won't get any sleep when the children come home."

"Stay with me?" David asked as JJ dragged a blanket off the back of the couch.

"Always, Dave. Always. You are never getting rid of me."

**P.S. Does anyone have any ideas for this store? If not, the next chapter will probably be the last.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a stupidly busy day tomorrow, and I will be out of the house all day, so there probably won't be an update. If by some miracle I do get some time, I will do my best to write a chapter of **_**The Path Of Love **_**or **_**Changes To Our Wonderful Life**_** but if I don't it will most definitely be up on Saturday!**

Watching as David paced slowly around the small hospital room with their newborn daughter in his arms, JJ could fell the warmth flooring through her body. She still had to pinch herself to truly believe that she had got so lucky.

Things had changed for the better over the last few months. Dave had become the perfect husband and perfect father, and although he still wasn't back to one hundred percent, he was almost there, but no matter how much closer they had become, it was only now, after the birth of their third daughter, was when she felt ready to have the conversation that she had been dreading. "Dave? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask to speak to me, sweetheart." Settling their daughter in the hospital crib, he sat down on the bed next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath, she chewed her lip. "When you were in the hospital…when the doctors were certain that you wouldn't make it…your lawyer gave me a parcel envelope…in it…there was a letter…and he told me that I should read it…if you…you know."

"Yes, I know what you are talking about. It was for you if I died before…just before I was able to tell you just how much I loved you."

"I know…I read it Dave. I thought you were slipping away from me and I just needed some connection there. I could smell you on the paper…hear your voice…I know that I shouldn't have, that was something you wanted to be private until that time but, I just-"

"It's okay, Jennifer." David interrupted, gently kissing her head. "Did you think that I was going to be mad at you for reading it?"

"I wasn't sure. I didn't know if you would be embarrassed."

"Never, Jennifer. I will never be embarrassed about expressing how I feel about you."

Looking up, JJ kissed him gently, before tucking her head under his neck. "It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever read and I know that if I live to be a hundred, I will never read something that amazing, and David? I believe. I have always believe that you love me, and that would never chance. Never. I have believe since the first moment that you told me."

"I just wanted to leave you with something…I remember after that case…with the famous comic book author…I overheard you and Emily saying how you couldn't imagine only having a voicemail left. I know that it wasn't much better, but I just wanted you to have _something_. Something in years to come, you could show the children so they would know how much I loved them, and how I didn't want to leave them."

"It wouldn't have been as good as having you back to me…but eventually, it would have helped." Shifting, JJ relaxed into his arms, and rested her head above his heart. "I feel the same you know…before you, I didn't think I would ever find someone who would love me unconditionally…who would be able to see past the job, and still give me time…who could just be with me, and no want anything in return. I wasn't even sure I should have been allowed that type of love…I definitely didn't think I would ever find someone I would love with every fibre of my body…someone who I would want to be the father of my children. Everything that you said in your letter…I feel the same. I will always feel the same. But…if ever there is a reason that we cannot be together…there will never be anyone else that I can love. You have my heart, and you will take it everywhere with you for the rest of your life and beyond. I don't ever want to love anyone else, because I can't. It wouldn't be fair to them because you have every part of me, and you will have that forever. You are my reason for getting up in the morning. You are the reason I got through that time in the hospital…because I knew you loved me…god, I am rambling."

"You are, but you are cute when you ramble. That's another reason why I love you."

"When did you write it?"

"When you were in hospital after Isabel was born. I was driving home to check on Lucas, and a song came on the radio, and then I remembered what you and Emily said…and it just felt right to sit down and write them. I was going to leave them in the house, but I didn't know if you would find them, so leaving them with Markus seemed like the logical idea."

"I'm glad that letter wasn't goodbye."

Looking at his newborn daughter, David smiled. "So am I."

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, Jennifer. Even if tomorrow never comes."

_So tell that someone that you love.  
Just what you're thinking of.  
If tomorrow never comes. _

**FIN**


End file.
